in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Bit by Bit
"Bit by Bit": A story written by and Stellyza Theodore Bitwell, Echo Creek's videogame champ and local arcade wizard suddenly finds herself in an adventure like she's never seen before! One day while playing Star Fighters at the Pixel Paradise; one of the characters, Starcade, suddenly appears in front of Stellyza, and tells her that Eitbit is in danger of a mysterious villain known simply as "The Glitch Virus". Now, Stellyza and Starcade along with allies both new and old must now stop this Glitch Virus from glitching up all of Eitbit! Cast * Stellyza Bitwell * Starcade * Janna Ordonia (Star vs. the Forces of Evil wiki page) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil wiki page) * Energetic Rosalina (wearing gown, again referred to as Rosalina) * The Glitch Virus * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The PopCap Gang * Explodonaters * Much more Story Prologue: Press Start One day at Eitbit, a strange figure appears to infect everyone. * Starcade: Who are you? * ???: Greetings, Eitbitians. I am the Glitch Virus. * Starcade: What ate you doing here? * ???: Eitbit will soon be mine, once I infect everyone here with my virus! Once someone gets infected...*fires an 8-bit snot at Mini Bang* * Starcade: Mini Bang! Fight it! * Mini Bang: Too late, sister! I will help the Glitch Virus conquer Eitbit! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! *throws explosions at the Star Fighters* Starcade runs back to her arcade house and types frantically on her database. * Starcade: I know who to call upon! Stellyza! And I'm pretty sure she'd be able to help us stop this madness! Level 1: Call to Adventure Welcome to Pixel Paradise, Echo Creek's local arcade! Inside the arcade, Stellyza Theo Bitwell, a video game fanatic, is playing a game of Star Fighters against Janna Ordonia, and Stellyza seems to be more skilled than Janna. The crowd's even cheering for her! * The crowd (including Star, Jackie Lynn, Marco, and many more): 'Ste-lly-za! Ste-lly-za! ''Stellyza finally wipes the floor with Janna. And the crowd is going W-I-L-D! The crowd's cheering for Stellyza! * '''Stellyza: '''Thank you, thank you! * '''Janna: Ey, Stella!'' Good game. * '''Stellyza: '''Thanks. ''A guy wearing glasses, who is an employee in Pixel Paradise, goes to Stellyza with a trophy cup. * Arcade Employee: 'Whoa, you seem to be the first person in Pixel Paradise to win 540 Star Fighters fights in a row! As a reward, you earn the Star Fighter Champion trophy! * '''Stellyza: '''WHOA! That is awesome! ''Just as the employee was about to hand the trophy to Stellyza, a portal appears in front of the Star Fighters cabinet. * '''Janna: Huh...a portal? Wonder where it leads to. Meanwhile, at L.E.A.F. Headquarters in Suburbia... * Re-Peat Moss: Go Bonk Choy! Go Bonk Choy! Go Bonk Choy! * Bonk Choy: That's right, Lex. After the last 17 times you have beaten me, this time you're going down! * Bonk Choy's character Five Edger makes a finishing Star Combo to Lex's character Nebulad. * Bonk Choy: Oh yeah! * Bjorn: Hey! Can't I get myself some peace and quiet around here? Oh geez...*leaves Bonk Choy's house to sleep in his front yard* As Bjorn is about to sleep again, he sees ghosts. 8-bit ghosts! * Blinky: Out of our way, pony! We rule now! Bjorn spots the infected four ghosts from Pacman, but didn't know that they were infected, and goes back to sleep. However, the others are being attacked in Bonk Choy's house. * Green Shadow: Eitbit! I bet Starcade's in trouble! Back to Pixel Paradise, from the portal arrives a girl who appears to be a Star Fighters character. * Stellyza: '''...Huh? * '''Starcade: Stellyza, it's me, Starcade! Eitbit is in trouble, and a glitch virus is hovering around infecting everyone with its virus! All the other Star Fighters have been infected except for me. * Stellyza: 'Wait, how'dya know my name? ''The Comet Observatory arrives. Cut to inside the Observatory. Rosie, Star, Stellyza, Starcade and Janna are inside. * '''Rosalina: '''Well, can you tell us more about the "glitch virus"? * '''Starcade: The Glitch Virus is a green cloud of pixelated snot created by Olympus, before I killed him. He infects anyone who gets touched by him or his snots, and anyone infected will feel the sudden urge to destroy everything in his or her path. It's worse than the addiction fever gas. * Stellyza: 'Yikes. Anything we can do? ''Suddenly, more characters arrive from a portal to the Comet Observatory. * '''???: STARCADE!!! You're here! * Janna: '''Whoa! What's going on? Who are you guys? * '''Starcade: If there's one person I know who loves me a lot, it's... * Re-Peat Moss: RE-PEAT MOSS!!! I'm back! * The two of them hug each other. * Bonk Choy: I can smell a ship sailing! * Re-Peat Moss: *blushes* SHUT IT! * Green Shadow: Hey, guys! Our city got attacked too by infected Eitbitians, so we decided to seek your help. So...*does a round of introductions to Janna* * Janna: 'Wait, so you're the HTT crew? Huh, cool. Y'know, I once joined a roleplay like that. It actually had you guys as fictional ch– * '''Rosalina: '''Okay, better stop before you break "it". ''Nevertheless, dumb characters appear. * '''Shooting Star: *jumps off a building while Shooting Stars by The Bag Raiders play* '''WEEEE!!!' ''The Explodonaters arrive in a van, for some reason. * Cherry Bomb #2: Major crisis! We have pixelated enemies attacking the Institute! * Slick: Yeah, and one of those freaks...*notices Starcade who is also an Eitbitian and blushes*...I...uh...regret what I just said about "freaks". No offense, pretty. * Starcade: None taken. Who are you guys? * Cherry Bomb #2: We are the Explodonaters from the PvZ Institute, a bounty hunting group of four. * Green Shadow: Wait, I recognise you too! Aren't you guys the ones who have hunted down the Flossoms? * Cherry Bomb #2: Yes, and I wish those never existed! * Green Shadow: Well, what should we do now? * Rosalina: '''Don't worry, Green Shadow. We need to think of a way. * '''Green Shadow: I guess we should get to Eitbit, eh? * Stellyza: '''Good idea, guys! Wait....what is Eitbit? Never heard of it before. * '''Starcade: It's where we arcade characters live. You'll see some of your favourite characters, though most of them are infected anyway. * Rosalina: '''She meant counterparts. * '''Green Shadow: Well, I guess we shall go now. Time's wasting. The gang enter the portal at the Comet Observatory to Eitbit. * Stellyza: 'Well, if it's anything I can do to save the arcade world...I'd be glad to do it! ''Meanwhile, a war ensues in Eitbit among the infected and the non-infected. * '''???: Yes yes yes, keep fighting. Soon, Eitbit will be mine! Muahahahaha!!! Everyone who entered the portal arrives at Eitbit. * Rosalina: '''Looks like the Glitch Virus must be really dangerous. * '''Starcade: Up there! It's the Glitch Virus! * Glitch Virus: Indeed I am! And you're that pest Olympus told me about! I am going to kill you for killing him! * Starcade: Listen, he was going to kill us so I had no other choice! * Glitch Virus: Stop lying to me! I know that you deliberately killed him! And for that, I will be having your head! Star Fighters, attack her! The Star Fighters, now infected, proceed without any hesitation. Star attacks one of them. * Green Shadow: Can we cure them somehow? * Starcade: Yes, I have an antidote, but it's back home. I'll go call on Buddy. *goes to the Centipede machine and types in a code* 5 minutes later... * Starcade: Strange. It doesn't really take long for him to come. I wonder... Buddy, Starcade's pet Centipede, arrives. * Starcade: There you are, Buddy! Mind taking us home, we have something important to do. Buddy says nothing and attacks Starcade instead. * Green Shadow: He's infected too! * Janna: '''Run! * '''Green Shadow: Any other mode of transport? * Starcade: Buddy is usually my transport, but since he's infected, I'll summon an emergency spaceship. *types in a code at a nearby spaceship game machine* Out comes the 8-bit version of the Millennium Falcon. * Stellyza: The Millennium Falcon! Wow, at one point there must've been a game based on Star Wars. * Starcade: Hop on! Everyone gets inside the Falcon. * Stellyza: '''Again, how did you know my name? * '''Starcade: Some person named "Jelo", I think? He told me about you as an arcade wizard, and that you're a Star Fighters expert. * Stellyza: 'You mean the "Jelo" who did the Locked Room Challenge 5 times in a row? Yeah, I met him in college. Pretty great and friendly guy, if you ask me! ''A bunch of Arwings piloted by possessed Eitbit SSB4 character counterparts are chasing the gang! * '''Starcade: Yup, that one. * Stellyza: Watch out! Arwings, from Star Fox! * Starcade: *notices the Arwings* Hold on, everyone! I'm flying us through! * Bonk Choy: Why can't we just fire back? * Starcade: Sorry, Bonk Choy. They are my friends. If we're going to turn them back to normal, they'll need to stay alive! * 'Stellyza: '''This is gonna be a long ride. * '''Starcade: '''Agreed, but that's only one out of the many problems. The Glitch Virus is out there causing more problems by the minute! ''*notices that they are close to her arcade cabinet* ''Alright, we're close to the antidote. Trivia * This story was inspired by the ''The Portal Problem episode, "Stage Two". Category:Stories